Godslayer In A New Land
by Prince Serin Radcelon
Summary: A new world, new enemies and new allies for an old hero.
1. Chapter 1

In Kusanagi Godou's long life – one thousand and two hundred years to be exact – he'd experience many things. Fighting a God or Goddess to the death? Yeah, Godou do those things once a month or sometimes twice. Fighting his fellow Campiones? Yeah, he does it sometimes. Being killed in some way or another only to revive? He didn't know how much he thanked his authority to this day. Being challenge by some egotistical mages that thought they can kill him with minimum difficulty? Sic a divine beast to those fools as a lesson.

And these are but a few that he faced in his lifetime, a mere drop in the ocean so to speak.

Even to this day he'd wondered why he didn't just roll over and die against the King of the End. Of course these are merely shallow thoughts as he seriously wouldn't commit suicide just because the fate is intent to toy with his life.

Still…

"Where the hell am I?" Even as Godou ask to no one in particular he's already scanning his immediate surroundings – a habit from his many misadventures and these being such case, at the back of his mind he idly reminded himself to never use a gravitational force related authority inside a time tunnel no matter what unless as a last resort – and what he saw are trees, and more trees, and _even_ more trees.

"At least it's a forest instead of a warzone." Muttered Godou nonchalantly while smiling at the memory, who knew that two army of opposing sides are willing to join forces to kill a 'magically' appearing person?

If he were any younger that time he'd probably curse every god that he has some antagonistic relationship.

The years that had passed by has some more for Godou, whether that be good or bad nobody can tell. Rather than owning a territory and settling done in a country he'd instead became a 'traveler'. He'd traveled all over the world to experience new sights, new tastes, new places to explore and sometimes fighting every 'worthy' opponent that he encountered, whether they be man or god, villains or heroes. Any previous inhibition are all but gone, ironically enough he's still the most reasonable God Slayer to this day.

Of course, being a traveler he's also the first to go to Mars and to nearby planets after he'd been bored of Earth. As for his lovers, well… he's ashamed to still be ignorant of a girl's though processes – the girl are grateful anyway because he's obviously correcting his known mistakes – but it's obviously better than that Alec fellow.

Breaking from his brief trip down memory lane he looked around his surroundings' to see five that vaguely resembled a path. Shrugging, he headed west according to the constellations when he'd checked. Godou's choice in destination was more of a feeling than careful consideration of his surrounding'. If there's one thing that he trusted more than anything it'd be his very own instinct, it rarely failed him in his own life after all.

:

After thirty minutes of walking Godou came upon a mansion, though he think that it is a little weird for it to be in the middle of the forest. Though the mansion is big but it's obviously abandoned when he saw the red paint peeling off around the edges and the thick moss. Walking inside the house he came upon a sight that halted him in his tracks.

 **Ba-dump!**

A redheaded person is collapsed on the ground surrounded by their own blood.

 **Ba-dump!**

A person with a cut off arm.

Without thinking about it, Godou already activated the [Raptor] and he's by the side of the person so fast that it looked like he teleported when he had simply run, in god's speed that is.

"Oi! Are you alright?!"

Godou gave himself a mental kick as soon as that question slipped out of his mouth. There's no way anyone would be okay with **that** kind of injury. Thankfully it seems the woman – she has breast, duh! – was still alive, albeit barely.

Looking around the area to see if there's something that he can lay her on he saw a couch by the dark corner, fortunately he has night vision as good or even than a nocturnal animal.

Cracking his neck and rolling his shoulder after laying her at the dusty couch he examined if she has any more injury other than her left arm. Finding none he activated one of his authority and cloaking his body with divine magic while his expression was set in a grim determination.

"Well," Muttered Godou towards the unconscious woman. "This will be a long night. Be grateful for my generosity."


	2. Chapter 2

Not for the first time Godou wondered why people seemed to like visiting him in his dreams.

Due to having use it to him many times in the past he recognize the telltale sign if someone was simply visiting him or sometimes the more malicious nature of his dreams. There are many things that can tip him in which one is it but it seems this particular 'dream' was the former because of its perfect clarity and his lucidity.

Whoever was visiting him seems to only want to talk and even if it turn sour their 'meeting' it's not like they can just duke it out in a dreamscape, unlike in the real world damages will not transfer to the their living bodies. The only thing harmful that can happen was to have their mind trap leaving their bodies defenseless to external enemies.

With this in mind Godou opted to wait while standing on a vague impression of a floor and simply appreciate the sights. He's not really that much in a rush because he'd already healed to girl, the only tricky part was replacing her lost arm.

For Kusanagi Godou, as a human being with the power of the god, in his very long life he was always fascinated with the solar system and its stars when space travel became possible. When the first time he saw it in its entirety, the moment he saw its frightening beauty, he felt humbled.

How can one who'd been praised, admired, and feared almost their entire life feel to _see_ a fraction of a fraction of the universe and know that you are merely one of the many? Since then the unending universe became a reminder for him that though he has power it is nothing against the natural force of reality.

"–Beautiful, is it not?"

"?!"

Eyes widening, Godou whirled around to see the one that he'd heard spoke in a _familiar_ voice and Godou met a face that _should no longer exist_.

Her long blonde hair fluttering against nonexistent wind, beautiful features as if the result of delicate craftsmanship, better proportioned than any doll, livelier than any model or actress, it was a face that is hard for one to forget after seeing once, least of all him of all people.

"What are you playing at?" Godou's tone was unusually cold, especially to someone he just met, but for the moment he didn't care. "Intruding my mind and facing me with a face that is not yours. Are you taunting me, knowing I could not harm you?"

In response to his restrained anger the being simply tilted 'her' head, the action both cute and innocent. "My apologies, however my form is not one that I decided on. As such I find your hostility unwelcome."

"That does not make sense." Godou's eyes narrowed dangerously while looking directly into 'her' eyes. "Are you saying that it was my subconscious that is at fault?"

"Yes and no." The disguised Being simply smiled at him as if enjoying their back and forth talk. "How do people will talk to me at ease if I have no form to present before them?"

Godou considered a rhetorical answer just to spite 'her' but dismiss it at the same instant. It wouldn't do to be held up by something as petty as anger right now. Especially because this being was not human and would not want to merely talk with someone, this Godou was sure of.

Godou's instinct, both honed in the battlefield and experience, are _screaming_ at him that this Being was **Dangerous**. This Being was a **Threat**. This mental projection in front of him might be not, rather this Being's _true_ body.

The feeling was confusing for him when they were merely at a dreamscape and made him more than a little was wary.

"What do you want? I doubt that you appear before me just to chat and who are you anyway?"

"Oh? It looks like I judged you incorrectly. Though angered you did not let it rule your mind."

Godou frowned. It looks like whoever this person is not interested talking to him unless he's perfectly calm, preferring to make small talk while waiting for him to cool down his head, whatever she wanted to discuss is definitely important to her that she's even willing to tolerate him this much. Of course, if only she didn't appear as _Erica Blandelli_ , she would not have this problem.

Thinking of his first knight and loyal wife was enough to somewhat lift his dark moods and brought a smile to his lips. She may not be a Campione but even the gods had praised her whether it is her loyalty to him or her skill and sometimes both. Still, though her skill with a blade was approaching the gods she still died at her mid-thirties.

"Just change your appearance and I'm okay listening to whatever you say. I don't know whether you know it already or not but my name's Kusanagi Godou." Godou said to the still unnamed Being while closing his eyes and delving into his inner being and activating one of his authorities, the [Youth].

The [Youth], while supposed to grant the vitality of a Campione as well as the boosting magical energy of those that had taken an oath to him, it also has the passive ability of slowing down his aging massively, and now more than a millennia had passed he merely look like in his early to mid – twenties.

Instantly anger and anxiety both vanished.

His mind became as clear and calm as a serene water surface.

It is a feeling that is almost zen-like in quality but not quite the same.

"Is this to your satisfaction?" Opening his eyes he came upon a sight that would blow his anger as one would a lit candle even without activating the [Youth]. Standing before him was the Being – no, woman.

 _–Beautiful_. She was a woman in her late twenties with an outstanding sort of otherworldly beauty. Light-brown hair cascading her back while onyx colored eyes that seemed to draw things into it as if it's a black hole and possessing a voluptuous figure in all the right places, yet slim and delicate everywhere else, a miraculous figure.

But most of all before Godou's eyes she stand there completely naked as if it's the most natural thing. Without shame nor care, she stands before him like a queen or a goddess. The countless stars dotting the galaxy just further this image.

"It's not like I'm not enjoying a free peek but will you introduce yourself already and get on with what you have to say that you even bother me in my sleep. Oh, and for my answer. I'm merely irritated that someone would copy Erika's appearance." Godou said towards her even as he walked to circle around her, eyes never straying from her figure.

If someone were to saw this particular scene they would be appalled with his apparent shamelessness as to ogle a woman's body or said woman's exhibitionism. Godou could understand it, but beings with long lifespan will naturally stop caring about nudity after a certain amount of time based on a person's personality and age, a fact that he could attest to.

"I, am Gaia."

…

–The air freezes.

Instantly, Godou's feet stop and his eyes, which were appreciating her nude form, locked onto her eyes and her onyx eyes, likewise locked onto his.

Still, he will not attack. Nor tense in preparation to defend. He _will_ not attack. Instead he will listen to her. With the [Youth] activated he can _deduce_ something.

Why she visited him in his sleep where he is alone.

Why she's talking to him.

Why she's patiently waiting for his anger to abate.

And _why_ she instantly introduced herself when he's completely calm.

Godou still did not see the whole picture, merely scratching the surface. But he has a feeling that he would not wait for long. "What do you want?"

Gaia hearing that merely smiled serenely. "Outsider Kusanagi Godou, though this is supposed to not happen and you're still weak but you are too invaluable to dispose. Thus, I want you–" Raising her right hand she pointed her index finger straight at him. " _–to become my Ultimate One!_ "

 **:**

 _"…Kirei…*cough*…why…?"_

 _…_

 _"You…! BASTARD…!"_

 _…_

 _"By the power of my command spell, obey me Lancer."_

 _…_

 _"Tch! Sorry Master… but those command spells are too strong for me to resist. Hey… if you survive this… how about we have a drink? And don't worry about that… that FUCKING PRIEST! I will kill that fucker first chance I get!"_

 **:**

The moment Bazett woke up, she was confused and surprise to still be alive. She expected to die from blood loss from her severed arm that Kirei cut.

 _Kirei_.

She mentally grimaced at the man that she trusted betray her the moment her back was turned, and in this case it is not a metaphor. Though she knew that it was a wistful thinking and futile resistance she still used runes in her last moment of consciousness to prolong her life in the hopes that her childhood hero would kill Kirei and save her. She didn't know how long she'd waited minutes, hours, or days she did not know, all the while ignoring the pain and the haziness of her conscious that continuously try to claim her. The only thing she'd heard as the blissful unconsciousness finally got ahold her was the door opening.

The moment she woke up she opted to pretend that she's still sleeping while examining her surrounding with her other senses. The first thing that she noticed was prana. Lots and lots of prana, the prana was so MASSIVE that it is stifling her senses that she almost didn't notice that she has no top, not even her bra. The sudden instinctual urge that most female has almost compromised her status to her 'mystery' savior, the only sign that she gave was a twitch of her arms that almost covered her chest…

…

Wait…

…'her arms'…?

 _–MY AAARRRMMM!_ So great was Bazett's surprise that she shot up to a sitting position while raising her left arm in front of her, wide-eyed.

"Ugh…" She immediately lay down when she felt the vertigo and nausea due her sudden movement.

"Haha, how energetic you are." A far too amused voiced called out.

Turning her head to the side, Bazett glared at the other occupant of the abandoned mansion while her cheeks gained a pink hue. The man has long black hair that looks more like a lion's mane and black eyes. He has tanned skin, but not too much, and Asian features, definitely Japanese.

Despite just leaning against the wall he still manage to look so regal with contemptuous ease that the nobles at the Clock Tower would like a bunch of bumbling buffoons. Furthermore, he was dressed rather bizarrely - his entire body was wrapped in a slightly ragged golden-colored cloak down to his boots while a long red and black scarf was wrapped around his neck, covering his chin.

However, Bazett didn't pay these any attention other than a brief cursory glanced instead she focused on the man himself. "Why did you save me?"

"Save? Ah, I forgot about that part."

"How could you forget about that?! Then why did you wait for me to wake up?" Bazett asked incredulously at the ridiculous answer while she sat up to at least face the man. Somewhere in the back of her mind was the thought to cover up her chest with her arm but she pushed that thought aside. She'd rather let him see her naked than handicap herself further when she didn't have her runes inscribed suit should he prove hostile.

Of course if he is not then… well, he'd already seen it and a few minutes wouldn't make a difference and he _did_ saved her life and repaired – or was it replaced? – her left arm by whatever Thaumaturgy he possesses so she wouldn't mind it that much and he did not seem the type to rape someone.

"I've merely has a lot to think and you are just sleeping since I healed you two days ago–"

"Two days?!" The man glared at her for interrupting and Bazett instinctually lean as far back as she could into the couch as possible. In truth no one could really blame Bazett for her outburst as she's merely high-strung from her recent experiences but it's still rude to interrupt someone speaking. His glare wasn't really that harsh more like a slightly annoyed narrowing of his eyes, but damn if it isn't scary! "…sorry." She mumbled, suddenly feeling like a child.

"Are you alright?" She blinked as the man was in front of her, literally crossing the distance between them in the blink of an eye. How he did it without a sound or raising alarm bells in her head, she did not know. "Maybe you should rest some more"

"…Ah, no, I'm fine." She hastily said, not quite sure how to deal with him but not one to ignore a chance if she saw one. "It's just a little cold."

"Is it?" He asked, tugging at his cloak.

"It's just a little, so my clothes will warm me enough." She added when she saw that he'll hand his cloak to her and mentally wince at the sight. Now that she got a closer look she could see that it is not 'golden'-colored, it IS _gold_. She didn't know how much it cost but it is definitely expensive and based on the prana it held it is also a mystic code.

The enforcer that is always on a bit of a monetary crisis felt herself hate this man just the _tiny_ bit. "Just give me my clothes and isn't it natural for a man to not look at a naked woman?" She asked pointedly.

Rather than do as told he just gave a cheeky grin as if he'd heard a joke that only he could relate to, a grin that she'd nothing more than want to punch. "We're merely passing acquaintances"

…

"…My clothes?" She asked, too tired to neither argue nor question what he meant by that. Maybe he is right; she'd needed to rest for a while more.

"You're using it as a pillow not too long ago."

"…Oh." Slowly and mechanically, she turned to the couch's armrest. There sitting innocuously was her clothes, her neatly folded and _bloody_ clothes.

Just seeing it was enough for her to recall what happen at the church. Being cut from behind and–

"Oi!"

–And a hand flicked her in the forehead.

For a supposed childish action, it is surprisingly effective. Not that Bazett appreciate it at the moment. It _hurts_. It is like smashing her head into a wall – not like she ever tried that before. Only after a minute did she recover and she's less than pleased. "What was that for?!" She demanded, glaring at the man.

"You're hyperventilating."

"Couldn't you've done a gentler approach?!"

"All I've done was just flicked you, girly. There's not much more gentler than that."

Just like that her anger was gone – snuff out like a candle from a birthday cake in the face of his dry responses. Though the 'girly' comment got her thinking a bit, why did he call her that when he looked like they're the same age?

…Unless he's older than what he looks, though rare but out of the realm of possibility. That immediately brought up one of her frequent opponents in her jobs, Dead Apostles. But based on his prana levels he's probably at the upper class, namely Dead Apostle Ancestors. Even then, she doubted that on two facts. First is his eyes, Dead Apostles are known to have all red eyes. Second is his prana, the prana that a Dead Apostles has is disgusting, revolting, repulsive, repugnant, and etc. etc. as some of the sensors in the enforcers so kindly put it.

As for the man in front of her… he's… literally a massive bonfire in a desert in the middle of a freezing night. Even the most insensitive magus to prana would notice it right away – heck! Even a mundane person would notice it as long as they had magical potential! How he could open his magic circuit this long she would never know.

That pretty much tossed the Dead Apostle out the window. She frowned at that thought. He's attitude may be explain as mature, which seem to also include a shameless personality, while his magical energy as coming from a _looooooooooong_ lineage of magus while also being a genius, practically ancient.

Somehow she doubted that. His presence was more like Lancer, a Heroic Spirit called from the Throne of Heroes to fight in the Holy Grail War as a Servant.

…

"That's it!" Before Bazett knew it, she already surged to her feet while pointing her index finger at the man who it seem was back to leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Of course, now that she knew the reason for it, it wouldn't surprise her that much. She'd personally seen Lancer's capability while hunting down a Dead Apostle as a practice so she knew what to expect from others like him. She's more surprise at slow she was, she personally blame it on her lack of sugar in her bloodstream. "You're a Servant!"

She watched as he rapidly shifted from one emotion to the next that a professional actor would be jealous. From amusement to confusion to contemplative to indignant and finally to stern, she'd absently noted that every emotion has a noble bearing that seems more instinctive than a practiced condition.

It seems he's a King or at least a Prince when he's still alive while she discarded the thought that he's a simple noble, there's no way someone with that regal aura could be anything less.

"It looks like you had your brain damage." He said while pointing his index finger at her.

"…Eh?" Before she could say anything more–

 **Kra–crack!**

–a lightning hit her in her diaphragm. Before her consciousness fully leaved her, she heard him speak to himself. "Being called a servant? That was a first."


	3. Chapter 3

"You live in a hotel?"

To her credit, Bazett did not jump at the voiced that had spoken opting to head to the cabinet instead. She's currently wearing the thick golden cloak that she borrowed from the man behind her so she could hide damaged and dirty clothing as well as dried blood. Thankfully, it is the middle of the night when she headed back to her 'supposed' base as the cloak was sure to draw many eyes. The only ones who kept glancing at the obviously expensive bizarre accessory were the taxi driver and the receptionist with some few people who are still awake at this hour.

Currently she was back at the hotel room that she planned to use as a base for the duration of the Holy Grail War and thankfully she already paid it in advance for two weeks.

As far as she's concerned, it is a nice room. It has a shower and bathtub for a bathroom while the walls are painted white. A wide screen TV in front of two beds should Lancer decide to sleep or watch something while a large window that they can exit through for travel on the rooftops.

Sadly, she didn't have Lancer anymore.

Sure, she could ambush that traitorous priest and steal back her command spell but she couldn't envision that going well for her. Last she'd seen Kirei, he was still stronger than her by a good amount but more importantly he could force Lancer to attack her and kill her for good.

What was frustrating her was she could not even report it to the Church or the Clock Tower unless she has solid evidence that the overseer of the war are plotting and involving himself with said war.

At least Lady Luck saved her life in the form of the man behind her.

Grabbing a simple T-shirt and shorts as well as a spare towel she turned to see him lounging in one of the beds. Now that he doesn't have his cloak she could see what lay underneath it, and Bazett is impressed to say the least. He wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots.

His shirt, which seemed specially designed for combat as it looks more like a bullet proofed vest than a day to day shirt, was form fitted enough to see the contours of his body. She could see, like Lancer, his upper body in all its glory, his well-toned muscles that made his chest, shoulders, and his abdomen stood out quite well, what with his eight packed. And the similarities does end there, rather than the body of a body builder it is more like the compact ones of warrior of old that fought so much deadly fights to the death that their muscles simply develop or a product of their extensive training regimens.

…Though she did think it odd for this man and Cú Chulainn to have such a similarity.

"I rented this room." Bazett said simply while she took off and threw the golden cloak at him which he caught with no difficulty. "Though late, I believed that introductions are in order. Name's Bazett Fraga McRemitz, a pleasure to meet you."

The still unnamed man blinked even as he set aside his cloak, obviously not intending to wear it while sleeping, not that Bazett expect him to. "Hm~ you're right, Kusanagi Godou." Finished with his rather short introduction, he then pointed at the telephone on the table between the two beds. "Do you mind if I call a room service?"

…Oh.

"…Yes, I'm quite hungry as well." Even to her own ears, she could hear the trepidation in her voiced. She has a feeling that she will not like what she was agreeing to but she could not ignore her body's needs. She had subtly asked the receptionist earlier the current date by pretending to forgot about it, and the news was not pleasant.

Three days.

She's cooped up inside that abandoned mansion for three days. For all she knew the Holy Grail War could have already started while she remained oblivious to the world. Rather, it is already a miracle that she is alive and she has her formerly missing arm.

Of course, before she can worry about the war she should worry about her ignored-till-now hunger… and her wallet. With her permission, Godou then picked up the telephone and ordered food for the two of them.

However!

He ordered all the currently available food in the menu!

The moment he put down the phone was the moment she snap out of her muted horrification thinking of her saved money. "W-what are you doing!" She shriek, all gratitude entirely forgotten with the cloaked man in favor of solving her wallet's impending doom.

In response, Godou merely lifted an eyebrow in the face of her panicking form. "I ordered food for us both."

"I can see that! What I want to know is WHY you ordered so much food?!"

"Because we're starved. Seriously, did you have to panic that much?"

"OF COURSE! Do you not even think how much money I have?!"

–Just like that he stilled.

His expression froze, his body didn't move even his presence felt like it crystalized. For all the reaction he exhibited he might as well have been a statue. Yet like a flip of a coin, he relaxes again and held out his palm towards her. "Give me your money."

…

"…Why?" By this point Bazett's voiced is filled with incredulousness even as she gaped at Kusanagi Godou. Is she getting mug by this man…?

"What 'why'?" He spoke, voiced calm and passive even as his palm still extended towards her. "You're obviously short on cash so I think I'm going to solve that by playing at the Casino."

Bazett facepalmed at the sheer ridiculousness of the statement that she just heard, he's intending to gamble just so he could earn easy money to pay the food's expenses. Isn't this mindset that made one raking in debt left and right only to regret it afterward?

"How rude. I'll have you know that I won't end up the same as those guys you're thinking of."

 _Eh!_ Faced with Godou's offended words, Bazett could do nothing but stare in shock. Clearly she hadn't said a single word, but how were her thoughts known?! Could he be reading her mind?! Is that it?!

"No, I could not read minds." Godou said, shaking his head in mirth at her reactions. "Enough about that, your wallet please. You can have my word that I will not lose."

"…Fine." Despite his outlandish claim that he could win as if it is a foregone conclusion she could not find it in herself to _not_ believe him. It is as if his words held a certain weight to it.

After her short time together, he did nothing that can harm her – except for that lightning earlier – so she can give someone him benefit of the doubt this time around. Sighing deeply, she handed her wallet while clamping down the irrational urge to pull it immediately. "I'll kill you if this got me in jail just because I could not pay the hotel." She hissed at him before he vanished in a small hurricane along with his magical energy.

With him gone, Bazett turned and headed to the bathroom. A long shower was suddenly very appealing right now.

 **:**

"…and don't come back!" A rather portly man snarled, fury clear on his face.

"Fine, fine, sheesh~." Godou muttered walking away calmly from the security guards and heading to the hotel while waving off the Casino Manager's spluttering. It's not like he could not understand, he did 'cleaned house' as it were. The many gamblers expression were especially amusing when they saw him play.

Of course, the manager has to step in as in his words 'no one is allowed to cheat'. Not like he did that, mind you. At least he could keep his money as they didn't exactly had proof that he had cheated.

"–If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this is the same world albeit a little behind in technology." A massive understatement, one he would laugh at if he had heard it from anybody else.

With time, the technologies had taken leaps and bounds in advances. It advanced to such a ridiculous pace as to create spaceships to travel to the neighboring planets, of course, magic was not far behind.

But this is not the focused of his attention.

He is in a **different** world.

It is not like Aisha's [Fairy's Corridor] where he would sometimes travel to the passed or the time when a goddess had sent him to a parallel world along with his knights nor is it like the Astral Plane where for some reason he always ended up one way or another.

For all its similarity, this world is without a doubt not **his** world. The Being – Gaia – said so.

 **:**

 _"Ultimate One…?" Godou asked, not at all sure that they are talking in the same wavelength. He didn't even mind being called weak so he could focus on their conversation. The [Youth] also helped him keeping a focus and calm mind._

 _For all he knew, she's talking about a MMORPG, it certainly isn't the first time that he converse with a god with different topics in mind. Still, 'Ultimate One' certainly sounds like a last boss character in the game._

 _"Yes." Gaia nodded. "They are essentially the ultimate beings from the heavenly bodies. I believe they are named the 'Aristoteles' by the humans of this world."_

 _"…" Godou was silent as he processed at what was being said. Apparently, calling them the last boss was not that far from the truth. "You've said 'humans of this world.'. What do you mean by that?"_

 _"I meant what I said." Suddenly, they are viewing the full size of Earth in all its glory. The woman then raised her hand towards it, as if hugging the enormous planet. "This planet, my very being, is not one that you grew up in."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You are not of this world. I am sure you have noticed that."_

 _No, he did not notice. He only thought that he has been dumped to the past, the low tech was telling after all._

 _Gaia tilted her head with a look of slight confusion on her beautiful face, an expression that he didn't expect to someone obviously not a human. "By the look on your face, am I correct to assume that you did not know?"_

 _Godou nodded. Not wanting to talk when he's still processing the fact that he became an alien. By the change in facial expressions on her face he could tell that she's not lying to him._

 _This is the technique of Luo Cuilian, Ruler of the Martial Realm that she developed from 'anticipating an enemy's moves by reading their muscle tensions' to 'guessing a person's thought from the change in their facial expressions'. This only compounded his thoughts that his sworn older sibling was a genius without peer to develop such a scary ability from a common technique for martial artists. It is also a technique that he learnt from her and which he developed further that it is barely a step away from mindreading._

 _That's not to say that he is also a genius surpassing the_ _Demonic Leader of Holy Cult of The Five Mountains. He merely has that Luo Hao lacked._

 _Social Skills._

 _She could only guess the basic thoughts of someone because of her lacked of experience in social skill and even then sometimes she'd misinterpret some expressions leading to various misunderstanding. For Godou, the most people person among Campiones, he had managed to use this ability to its full extent to the point that it had been mistaken as an Authority of his. Of course he didn't rely on this technique too much as it would be too much invasion of privacy._

 _"You're aware of alternate realities, are you not?"_

 _"Hmph! Of course! Don't ask such stupid question." Godou narrowed his eyes at her smiling face. "Enough dancing around the subject, it is obvious by now."_

 _"Oh? What is, if I may ask?" She asked, eyes dancing with hidden glee but not hidden enough to escape his notice. It is eerily reminiscent of a teacher that saw a genius but naughty student attained maturity._

 _Tapping his foot at the vague impression of the floor, he waved his right arm to the planet while his cloak briefly flattered due to his actions. "In Greek Mythology, Gaia or Gaea was a goddess that personifies the Earth and the great mother of all: the primal Greek Mother Goddess; creator and giver of birth to the Earth and all the Universe; the heavenly gods, the Titans, and the Giants were born to her._

 _The gods reigning over their classical pantheon were born from her union with Uranus, while the sea-gods were born from her union with Pontus. You, who have claimed the Primordial Goddess of the Earth's name, appeared before me, a technical 'alien' from a different reality, without hostility yet demanding for me to become your so-called 'Ultimate One'. There's only one thing that I could think of for why that is."_

 _Crossing his arms, the ancient Campione stared at the Being before him, hard and unyielding. What he's doing may bring the crux of this discussion to a close and advance it peacefully but it is also a matter of pride that may come to blows between them, one that may equal or even surpass fighting the King of The End._

 _"That planet, which is you in a sense, is dying."_

 _…_

 _…Just like that._

 _…An almost suffocating silence permeated the entire galaxy._

 _Stars in the distances, planets equally far off, comets, nebulas, and clusters, all stop moving. Frozen in this timeless dream while its creator, Gaia, stared at him, meeting his eyes directly in an indeterminable eternity._

 _"Fuu–!" He didn't know when the time resumed its pace again but he snapped out of it when he heard a laugh. Wild yet delicate, ageless and womanly as well as childish and many more, it is a laugh full of contradiction. "_ _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA––––––––––!**_ _"_

 _Staring at the hysterically laughing woman, Godou frowned. This was the personification of the Earth? The world is doomed._

 _He also didn't appreciate the fact that her voice is so loud that it is echoing endlessly, the only reason he didn't become a deaf was because of how much he is damping his hearing with magic. "Is there something funny?"_

 _"YES!" She replied, voice still loud but it seems she's already gathering her composure. "All of it is all WRONG! –No, not all. You have the crucial part correct."_

 _"I'm wrong? Please explain. …On second thought, no, I don't care. Just tell me why you would want me to become this 'Ultimate One' whatsoever of yours." Godou said simply, he'd already lifted the magic from his ears but on guard enough that he'd cast it in a heartbeat. Moments like this, he really appreciate the spells [Instant Cast] and [Silent Casting]._

 _"Very well. Huhuhu. Though wise, you're really not the type to think further ahead, are you not?"_

 _"Let it come and I'll deal with it when it comes." Godou shrugs to her comment which may what amount to being called an 'idiot'. Being a Campione is a definition of that word after all._

 _"I want you for my continued survival." He raised an eyebrow at that but otherwise remain silent. "Like you've said, I am dying. I, as Gaia, am the planet's will to survive while at the same time protects all creatures on Earth except mankind."_

 _"Hm? Why?"_

 _"Humans are self-destructive creatures and due to their reckless destruction, it is I who suffered from their indiscriminate corruption that they caused in the environment. It is due to this that I produced beings that can cull or rule mankind but it appears that it is a failure as well like all past attempts."_

 _"Heh, that sounds like the King of The End." Remembering the overpowered Hero, Godou commented lightly. "But if you're thinking of sending me to exterminate humanity then I refuse. I'd rather fight you to the death than to commit genocide."_

 _"No, it is not my intention. My pet is powerful enough to do that after all." She said with an amused smile. "By turning you into an Aristoteles I could connect you to the world's core. By doing that, I need only to wait for the planet to become stable."_

 _"…What? You're turning me to a battery?" With a flat tone, Godou asked._

 _"It is only natural to be offended but your kinds' magical energy is valuable to me."_

 _"Valuable?" Somehow, he doubted that. Gaia's_ sheer _presence alone was enough for him to rate her as the most powerful entity that he encountered, even above the overpowered Devil King Slayer. "How is it valuable?"_

 _"Your magical power, no, rather it is your world's magical power."_

 _"What's so special about that? I doubt that this world didn't have magic considering how powerful you are."_

 _In response, Gaia shook her head. "There's a difference. It is intimately tied to your life force. That alone is enough for me to turn you, as the gods often say, into my champion. By flowing Grain or Aether inside your body and letting it assimilate before pulling the assimilated energy to the planet and doing so again bit by bit in an endless cycle, it is my belief that I could restore the planet to its prime condition by turning you to an artificially created TYPE and all I would do is wait."_

 _"…Are you treating me like some voltage converter?" Godou's tone, if possible, turned flatter. Shaking his head, he stared straight at her. "Is this a demand or a request?"_

 _Though rare but some gods did make a pact with him in the past in exchange for an artifact or an equally valuable object like his cloak._

 _"Neither. What I want is mutual benefit from both sides. I will use your energy for the planet while I grant you permission to live on Earth along with the perks of being my Aristotle; of course I will priorities my objective first."_

 _Godou raised an eyebrow at that. He had a feeling that he's getting the longest stick and she's aware of it. For a moment, he puzzled it in his mind about why she's deliberately offering him the 'biggest bite' under the pretense of 'mutual'._

 _As soon as he'd thought of it, the final puzzle was placed and he could finally see the whole picture._

 _She's treating him like some over expensive porcelain._

 _The thought was enough to make him cackle in amusement while ignoring Gaia's tilted head in confusion. All his life, he's been treated by everyone like some dragon that would bring chaos in the world with the slightest prod. He's been given offering like some shrine deity, been given the best of best as to escape his nonexistent wrath or sometimes some Influential people would frequently bring beautiful women along to offer their 'greetings' as well as 'politely' requesting of him to be forgiving to the masses._

 _Now, being treated like cracked glass, he couldn't help but sweatdropped. It would seem he'd be treated by this world more or less the same way. Joy._

 _"Hey." He called out, making Gaia perked up. "Is this world… interesting?"_

 _In response, she crossed her arms under her bountiful breast and smiled. Her smile this time was not like any others that she'd used in this entire conversation. It was a smile that exudes malicious amusement and poisonous allure. "Now… that would be telling."_

 _"Hahaha! Reckless journeys to an unknown world, fighting new enemies and secrets to discover?! Count me in!"_

:

So far, the only interesting thing he discovered was that girl, Bazett. Such a serious individual was so fun to tease, a habit that Erica seems to rub on him. Not that he regret it.

The only thing Gaia told him to do was raised the magical power from his energy center deep in the abdomen under the navel in his body and spread it around himself while she did all the work by assimilating the world's energy into his own and pull it as quickly to give way to a new one. It also has the unintended, yet welcomed all the same, effect of pseudo-infinite reserves.

Deciding to hurry up to the hotel, he jumped up a building. The moment that one of Godou's foot touched the concrete–

 **Fwip! Fwap! Fyushh! Fwip–!**

...he dodged one, two, three… four thrusts aimed at his forehead, throat, heart and chest!

He jumped lightly. Parting distance between his mysterious quarry and himself by twenty meters and hovering in midair.

All of this moved merely took only two seconds.

Raising an eyebrow, Godou took in the spearman's appearance. Natural blue hair and an intimidating eyes the color of wine, holding a crimson lance and wearing a… full body leotard?

If possible, Godou would have trip in midair. As it was, he merely looked incredulously at the man(pervert?).

"Why did you attack me?"

"Heh~" Rather than answer, the man stared at him hungrily. Like a hyena that spotted a fat gazelle. "Didn't expect you to dodge that without even a scratch, did you already sense me by any chance?"

Godou snorted, crossing his arms. "That surprise attack was skillfully done but I wouldn't have live for more than a thousand years if such an attack would have done me in."

"'That so?" Grin widening, the spearman gripped his lance with two hands while crouching slightly. Looking ready to bolt at the slightest warning "I admit that I would like nothing more than to kill you after watching how much luck you have at gambling but it seems like I'll get a serious fight after so much shitty days."

Godou's lips separated into a savage grin. His rising battle spirit was impossible to suppress.


End file.
